Knuckles
Knuckles the Echidna is an anti-hero from SEGA'S Sonic the Hedgehog. He faced off against the greedy anti-hero from ''Nintendo's Super Mario ''franchise, Wario, in the 20th One Minute Melee, Wario VS Knuckles. Bio Many years ago, the Echidna tribe lead successful lives, being specifically advanced and easily survivable, along with their skill on the battlefield. But this reputation wasn't enough for them: they wanted the world. So they raided the Master Emerald, which they would bring their dreams to life. But the emerald was guarded by the water-being Chaos, who murdered the whole tribe. Save for one echidna known as Tikal, who imprisoned Chaos inside the emerald. This may have stopped Chaos, but the force of the capture was so strong, the Echidna land was lifted into the air and became Angel Island, and as long as the Emerald was in it's shrine, it would be staying in the skies for the rest of it's life. Years later, only one of the clan remained, it'a final successor: Knuckles, the Emerald's sole guardian. To protect an Emerald like that, you need to be tough, and while Knuckles ism exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, he more than makes up for it with his brute strength. Knuckles is a natural at punching, and incorporates it in nearly everything he does, including climbing and punching through dirt like an angry muscular drill. And while his Emerald has been stolen a lot, Knux is a pro at hunting for treasure. And if that's not enough, he's also incredibly fast, able to keep up with Sonic, the fastest thing alive. But when it comes down to it, Knuckles, for better or for worse, has only one single strategy: punching. One Minute Melee Sonic VS The Flash (Sega VS DC Comics) Knuckles was seen fighting the Flash, but was soundly defeated by the scarlet speedster. He then told Sonic about what happened before he passed out. Wario VS Knuckles (Mario VS Sonic) Knuckles was on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald and woke up when Wario tried to swipe it from under his nose to make a profit. As the two fought each other, even though Wario's flatulence proved to be too much for him, Knuckles pulled though by lifted a huge boulder and then throwing it at him, resulting in Wario's defeat. Afterwards, he could only watch as Dr. Eggman swiped the Master Emerald with his vehicle, much to his annoyance. Luigi VS Tails (Mario VS Sonic) Knuckles appeared alongside Tails after the latter shot Dr. Eggman down from the sky when he tried to escape and the two of them proceeded to beat up the nefarious doctor. DEATH BATTLE! In DEATH BATTLE, Knuckles fought against ''Nintendo ''once again, but instead of Wario his opponent was the famous arcade ape Donkey Kong. Their fight was brought down to the caves of a shaft, where Knuckles falls with Donkey Kong down the cave and leaves himself open to being crushed by Donkey Kong's mighty clap. Trivia Gallery References * Knuckles the Echidna on Wikipedia * Knuckles on the Sonic News Network * Knuckles on the Death Battle Wiki Category:'Sonic the Hedgehog' characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DEATH BATTLE Losers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Combatants